86400 Indo vers
by DoBiDoo
Summary: 86400 Indo Translated. Review please?


"Aku mencintaimu, giant. Terimakasih untuk Segalanya"  
-10080

86400 is begin..

Indonesia Translated..

Airmatanya dan tetesan air hujan terus membasahai wajahnya, Chanyeol tetap berlari, Ia berlari secepat, sejauh kakinya akan membawanya pergi, tidak peduli kemana ia pergi, sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh berlutut di tengah-tengah taman. Kehilangan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya dan ia akan terus dihantui oleh kenangan yang membuat suaminya menandatangani surat perceraian dan Chanyeol kehilangan Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ia tidak akan mampu melupakannnya.

Rasa bersalah karena tidak ada disana untuk Baekhyun dan lebih mengutamakan urusannya sendiri dan penyesalan karena tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, jiwa Chanyeol terganggu, dan ia harus menggantikan seseorang pria bahagia dalam hidupnya. Betapa sengsaranya dia sekarang. Berbulan-bulan berlalu dan perasaannya kembali tegar seperti sebelumnya, setiap bekerja ia selalu terhukum oleh rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Hal ini juga disebabkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, dimana ia selalu memikirkan rasa sakit pada wajah Baekhyun yang selalu menyelimuti pikirannya. Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol berlutut, semua yang dilihatnya mengingatkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun dan ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Sampai airmatanya kering dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain pulang ke "rumah".

Keesokan harinya adalah pertama kalinya dimana Chanyeol tidak dihantui oleh kenangan yang buruk. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia ingat bahwa ia telah tidur di sofa, ia tidak bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah yang terus disesalinya. Saat ia duduk, ia melihar ke arah jam dan menyadari kalau Kyungsoo harus berangkat kerja. Pindah ke kamar tidur, ia melihat buku milik Baekhyun di seberang ruangan yang telah robek dan usang. Ia mengambilnya, airmatanya mulai membasahi pipinya, dan membaca lagi catatan sang penulis, menertawakan persis apa yang dikatakan suaminya tidak dilakukan Chanyeol selama bertahun-tahun. Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari kalau ini bukan sebuah film, ini kenyataan, dan ia mampu untuk mengakhiri, sebagaimana ia ingin, jalan yang mereka cari untuk mengakhirinya.

Ia mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, mengganti baju, dan sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya untuk terakhir kali, ia mematikan telepon dan meninggalkan catatan untuk Kyungsoo dan cincin pertunangan padanya. Ia tinggal di apartemen itu karna apa yang dialaminya sebelumnya ingin dirasakan lagi. Ia mengambil jaketnya, menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kota.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi, Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya, aku telah membatalkan perceraian itu. Maafkan aku, Selamat tinggal."

"Apakan surat cerai belum diselesaikan?"

"Belum, Tuan Park. Telah ada perdebatan tentang apakah atau tidak untuk dilanjutkan karena suami Anda telah meninggal."

"Bukankah itu mudah?"

"Ya, Pak. Tetapi apakah Anda yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Dan aku ingin terus menjaga rumah kami. Aku akan membayar semua tagihannya."

Chanyeol tiba di rumah Baekhyun sore harinya, dan menghela nafas sebelum masuk kedalam. Interiornya sebagian besar tidak berubah dari terakhir kali ia kesana, tapi suasana hati yang muram melanda seluruh suasana rumah. Ada satu perbedaan dari rumah itu. Seseorang telah mendirikan sebuah kuil untuk menghormati Baekhyun di ruang tamu, saat Chanyeol melihat salah satu foto di kuil itu, ia pun menangis, ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar tetapi tidak berhasil. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya saat ia mengambil fotonya dengan Baekhyun di hari pernikahan mereka. Kedua pria yang tersenyum gembira, dengan setelan putih di depan air mancur yang indah dimana Baekhyun terbalut dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa tersenyum tulus semenjak ia meninggalkan Baekhyun, setiap senyumannya adalah palsu dan semuanya menurutnya baik-baik saja, padahal tidak.

Ia terus menyusuri rumah lamanya, ia sadar semuanya nampak rapi, dan itu terlihat seperti baru dilakukan. Setelah ia sampai di kamar lama Baekhyun, persaan emosi dan kenangan masa lalunya ada di benaknya dan ia jatuh berlutut di samping tempat tidur lama mereka, pikiran untuk tidur dengan suaminya dalam pelukan hangatnya dan bangun dengan cara yang sama. Rasa bersalah yang membuatnya tidur sendir, sementara ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo di kota, rasa bersalah itu menikamnya dan airmatanya terus mengalir dan ia bergumam meminta maaf, meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi.

Ia beralih ke lemari, ia melihat pakaian yang ia tinggalkan itu masih ada, terlihat rapi setelah dipakainya. ia mengambilnya sebelum kembari turun ke kuil. Ia mengambil guci berisi abu Baekhyun dangan tangannya dan menangis, airmatanya terus membasahi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Baek? Aku masih ingat ini adalah pakaian favoritmu dariku. Masih bagus, kan?"

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Chanyeol terus berbicara dengan Baekhyun, menghidupkan kembali kenangan mereka bersama sambil meminta maaf karena tidak menjadi suami yang baik.

"Aku menyukainya, Yeol"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita beli rumah ini!"

"Tapi butuh satu jam untuk sampai ke tempat kerjamu dari sini"

"Kalau kau menyukainya, tak masalah bagiku. Hanya butuh waktu satu jam untuk pergi dan satu jam untuk pulang. Itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil."

Chanyeol berpikir betapa bodohnya ia karena memikirkan hal itu tidak mungkin. Tapi ia ingat kalau ia telah menemukannya karena Baekhyun menyukainya. Baekhyun, suaminya, segalanya, semua hal yang Baekhyun suka disukainya juga. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sendiri karena tidak menepati janjinya untuk membuat dari "tidak mungkin" menjadi "mungkin".

Ia tiba di jalan dimana mereka biasa pergi lalu menghampiri pohon yang telah terukir nama mereka. Ia mencium guci Baekhyun sebelum mengambil telepon suaminya sebagai penerjemah dan mengartikan pesan yang ia terima beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia terus menangis sampai terisak-isak dan bisikan kata "Aku memaafkanmu" dirasakannya. Saat Chanyeol sudah tenang, matahari mulai terbenam. Ia mengambil pisau lipat dan meletakkan guci Baekhyun secara perlahan, sebelum menggunakan teleponnya sebagai penerjemah dan menulis pesan sendiri di biner, tepat di bawah pesan pertama. Ia selesai mengukir dengan inisial mereka dan pulang ke rumah dengan memegang guci Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"01010011 01101111 00100000 0110001 01101101 00100000 01001001  
P.C & P.B"

Chanyeol tidur cukup malam itu. Emosinya terkuras saat semua energinya hilang saat ia ke tempat tidur bersama Baekhyun. Ia berada di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil menarik bantal Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya,. Aroma Baekhyun masih tertinggal di bantal dan selimut, membuat Chanyeol mendesah sebelum ia menutup matanya.

"Aku Selalu mencintaimu, giant. Walaupun aku telah mati..."

Paginya, Chanyeol terbangun karena suara percikan air hujan di jendela. Saat itu hujan agak deras dan langit terlihat mendung. Saat ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia mendengar suara dari bawah. Ia ganti baju, dan melangkah menuruni tangga, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari ruang tamu. Siapa pun itu Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena suara itu semakin keras. Ketika mereka saling menatap, Chanyeol dengan malu-malu megatakan "Halo" sementara yang lain hanya melihatnya dan langsung merapikan perabotan rumah.

"Ada makanan di dapir, selesai makan tolong bantu rapikan"

"Luna, tunggu!"

Luna lah yang membuat kuil untuk baekhyun, ialah yang memasak sarapan untuk baekhyun dan ia adalah orang yang membersihkan dan merapikan rumah untuk Baekhyun. Ia akan tetap tinggal, bahkan setelah Baekhyun pergi, ia tidak akan pergi dari sisinya, tidak seperti alasan aneh seorang suami yang adalah dirinya sendiri, pikir Chanyeol. Kenyataan ini menyakiti Chanyeol lebih keras daripada sebuah truk dan ia menangis lagi, bersalah dan malu untuk semua rasa sakit yang ia sebabkan kepada orang yang ia cintai. Terlalu lama untuk menyadari bahwa ialah yang melakukan semua ini kepada Baekhyun, ini sudah terlambat. Ia telah pergi, seperti Luna sekarang yang tiba-tiba hilang tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Chanyeol menghabiskn sisa sarapannya dengan baekhyun sebelum ia membersihkannya. ia bilang kepada suaminya kalau ia tidak akan pernah meinggalkan ia lagi dan akan menjadi suami yang seharusnya sejak awal. Ia akan menjadi "Chanyeol" dimana Baekhyun mencintainya lagi dan kata "Aku memaafkanmu" dari Baekhyun ia dapatkan.

Sore harinya, Chanyeol telah memutuskan ia akan mentraktir Baekhyun di restoran yang Chanyeol tentukan dan selalu mengajaknya saat ia pertama kali pindah ke kota. ia harus naik bus untuk kembali ke kota, dengan sebuah foto Baekhyun di dalam tasnya. perjalanan ke kota terasa sangat lama. Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi berbelanja untuk mereka berdua dan mereka menunggu pesanan mereka di restoran.

Berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota, ia menatap cincin perkawinan mereka di ajrinya dan menutup matanya, teringat akan hari dimana mereka berada di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah saat mereka mengikat janji suci untuk selalu bersama-sama untuk Selamanya. Chanyeol merasakan tetesan air di wajahnya saat ia membuka mata, tak yakin apakah itu air mata atau hujan yang mulai turun, Ia kembali melihat cincinnya sebelum bergumam meminta maaf kepada suaminya dan memintanya untuk memafkan dirinya sebelum Chanyeol menutup matanya, tetesan air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak sadar jika dirinya berada di tengah-tengah rel kereta. Sebuah cahaya terang, suara peluit dan jeritan keras dari pejalan kaki di sekelilingnya membuat dirinya sedar kembali, tapi sudah terlambat. Chanyeol menuju jalan yang bercahaya di depannya, di jalan itu ia melihat baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan sambil tersenyum. baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol dan ketika ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan suaminya, ia tahu bahwa ia diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk sebuah awal baru. Sebuah awal dimana ia bisa kembali dan menghabuskan hari-hari bersama orang yang ia cintai, ia tidak pernah berhenti mencintai dan cintanya hanya untuknya seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

Mendengar kata itu, ia tahu dirinya sangat berarti untuknya, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kepada suaminya, ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, menuju ke jendela dan mendengar suara burung sedang bernyanyi dan merasakan kehangatan sinar mentari pagi. Ia mengucek(?) matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat sekeliling ruangan yang diterangi matahari dan mengatakan bagaimana semua ini bisa bersinar. Ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan ia berbalik menghadap ke pintu. Pintu terbuka dan ia melihat yang berada di depannya sekarang, sebuah senyuman diarahkan ke Chanyeol. Ada dia, seseorang yang memegang nampan dengan sarapan untuk berdua dan dua cangkir kopi seperti yang mereka suka. Saat ia meletakkab makanannya di meja samping tempat tidur, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya, ia memegang tangan suaminya lalu menciumnya. Baekhyun menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan Chanyeol tahu kalau ini adalah akhir bahagia yang selama ini mereka impikan.

"Selamat pagi, my giant."

"Apakah ini nyata, Baek?"

"ini kenyataan yang kau inginkan."

Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman yang manis, senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol pikir, ini nyata baginya, dan itu semua penting.

"Aku pulang, Baek. Akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat aku berada."

"Kau telah pulang, Yeol"

"Ya... aku telah pulang

.

.

.

.

THE END

Mind to review? :)


End file.
